diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Miyuki Kazuya
Miyuki Kazuya is a second year student of Seidou High School. He first appeared in the manga when Eijun Sawamura came to Seido high on his junior high year. He was already a noted catcher on his first year and nationally known for his skills. Miyuki was scouted by Rei when he was still a first year on his Junior High. Appearance Manga - He appears dark-haired with black glasses. Miyuki's strong body enables him to hit far and throw well during defense. He is one of the more handsome members of the team who has male and female cheerers. Outside practice, Miyuki wears jogging pants and shirt and occassionally wear hats which is also one of his trade looks. Miyuki also intimidate other playerschapter 209 due to his presence and looks because he is someone who seems to be planning something when on the batter's box. Anime - Miyuki has brown hair. Similar with the manga version, he wears presciption sports glasses during practices and games. Episodes of the show girls cheering for him which means he's one of the popular guys in the team. Outside practice, he wears standard red and white elbow length shirt and black jogging pants. Kuramochi and Sawamura are the persons who obviously dislike his varied facial expressions. On one side he's serious, then he goes silly which confuses them what he really thinks. Character Miyuki is one valuable and unique member of the Seidoh team. After Chris' early retirement due to his shoulder injury, he became a first string member on his first year and had been the official catcher by next year. For seniors, he's both forthright and reliable. For Juniors and batchmates, he is both confident and strict guy and is often difficult to understand. Despite his unique attitude, he is still well-liked by teammates. He is only of the few players whose room is often flocked by other members. He is Yuki's shogi playmate and Jun's former massager. Youichi and other batchmates also hang-out in his room and few freshmen teammates Sawamura and Furuya started frequenting there too. He looks up to Chris - a fellow catcher who defeated him during his Junior high yearsSpecial | Chapter 48.5. As a baseball player, Miyuki is among the players who takes baseball seriously and takes initiative in every situation that will benefit the team. As qouted by Zono, he does not know what the other players feel given the fact that he had been in the first string since first year, but when it comes to knowledge, presence and eloquence, Miyuki is as at his best. Miyuki laughs a lot, occassionally by reasons of defeating someone from another team or trying to confuse them. He can easily taunt players for his or the team's benefit. His unorthodox method gave him an edge as a talented catcher, to which most players and coaches in the series frequently recognize. His common drawback is applying cold logic on most seemingly dramatic situations yet it gave him advantage to move forward faster than anyone else in the team, forsaking and withholding emotions and personal sentiments in exchange for progress and results. In and out the field, he is a reliable team member often trusted by the coach to lead the rest on the guys on field. History Miyuki's baseball career started early.Read Miyuki's sidestory chapter 48.5. He was was the smallest member of their junior high baseball club and volunteered to be the catcher. He is particularly attracted to the mitt as it looked different from all the others. He exhibited great prowess and talent which impressed his coach and wondered why he preferred that position. Towards his teammates, Miyuki is open and frank to their performance making him their source of irritation. Later, he won over them. Later their games, he faced Chris Takigawa's team and was lost flat-out. It was also that time he was recruited by Rei Takashima. During his Junior high years, he landed as part of the senior league together with some of the Inashiro High baseball members such as Mei Narumiya. He rejected Mei's offer to join Inashiro and joined Seidou instead. Relationship with other characters Eijun Sawamura He inspired Eijun to join the Seidou baseball team during his scouting visit on his last year at his junior high. Eijun shows both respect and familiarity towards Miyuki. Among all seniors, he treats Miyuki his age (it can't be helped because Miyuki always does something or say towards Eijun that most of the time irritates him) but when on field, Eijun acknowledges his abilities as a catcher while Miyuki holds a deep belief in Eijun. Back in the final against Inajitsu, Sawamura thought that they, with all these wonderful and talented senpais, couldn’t possibly lose. But as we know, they lost, painfully so, and it impacted Sawamura far more than anyone, himself included, could have expected, culminating in the yips. Right now, in Sawamura’s eyes it seems Miyuki is all but invincible - or rather, it never occurred to Sawamura that Miyuki isn’t just a teasing devil, never passing up a change to piss him off, but a vulnerable human being and he can be weak, too. With a future potential rib injury and Miyuki’s obviously poor but still hidden condition, Sawamura is in for another huge eye opener. Satoru Furuya Satoru Furuya wanted someone to catch for him. Miyuki was the first one to impress him by catching his powerful pitches. They form a good battery. Despite Miyuki's daring personality, Furuya looks up to him as the catcher who can make use of his potential. Rei Takashima She is the first person who acknowledged Miyuki's abilities 4 years prior the manga/anime. She was impressed with his analytical ability on par with Chris Yuu Takikawa. Kuramochi Youichi Miyuki's batchmate and probably the person closest to him. Despite Miyuki's "cheeky" attitude, Kuramochi and him are often seen together at school since they are classmates. He is among the few people who openly scolds, make fun or annoy Miyuki. Upon the retirement of the seniors, he (and Zono) became Miyuki's major support as the vice captain. He is the fist one in the team to notice Miyuki's injury.Kuramochi caught on to Miyuki's injury in chapter 365 . Skills As a player, he hits left and throws right. He has a good judgement on when and when not to take action during defense. He often displays aggressive types of play depending on the pitcher. He is skilled in drawing out potential of his teammates, specially the rookies Sawamura and Furuya, who often competes to get his attention. As sixth batter, he is most reliable when there are base runners. Miyuki can hit homers or long balls depending on the places of the runners. However, without runners on base, he is often struck out, or in short he does not perform well. So although his batting is unstable, he is acknowledged to be a capable clutch hitter at critical moments. Coach Kataoka acknowleged his skill as the "pivotal part of the team" during their practices. One coach even acknowleged his natural baseball feel, which is mostly uncommon to other baseball players. Player Statistics Defence: 5 (out of 5). Shoulder - 5 Running: 3 (out of 5) Physical strenght: 4 (out of 5) Mental strength: 4 (out of 5) Batting: 4 (out of 5). Contact - 4, power - 4 *After summer tournament Batting average is .272, BA/RISP is .222 Other *Miyuki's hobby is cooking.Information from the guidebook. *He has respect for Chris-senpai. *Miyuki was recommended by Yuuki Tetsuya (former captain), to be the new captain of the team.Chapter 195 *Miyuki was the 6th batter of the previous first string, but in the current team he was moved to 4th batter (clean-up hitter). Quotes *"I've always thought about this, but... Miyuki senpai, is your personality really that nasty?"- "Haha, well said!"Miyuki and Furuya in chapter 39. *"Actually, I formed a battery with Miyuki-senpai before. That was also the reason why I decided to come to this school. That's right, it was because of the fact that I met Miyuki-senpai that I'm here right now."Eijuns thoughts in chapter 49. *"Right now, you are still only a sprout of a great big eye-catching flower. That flower is small for now, but very strong. What kind of flower will bloom in the future is up to you."Miyuki about Eijun in chapter 264. *"You have finally stood there ... at the starting line of the ace dispute."Miyuki to Eijun in chapter 265. *"You wanted to fight him that bad, huh? If you can't listen to me, get off the mound this instance. You just don't realize, do you? That you stand on that mound as the team's representative. The number you bear on your back is not that light."Miyuki to Furuya in chapter 275. *"So, we have Kawakami as the starter and also Noisymura."Miyuki to Rei in chapter 368. *"We're not the King. We're the Challenger!" *"It doesn't matter whther I'm a shorty or a first-year. This starting position was what I acquired by my own strength. The plays achieved with the fielders, the types of ball I ask from the pitcher... The role of the coach in the field... Such an interesting position, I definitely won't give it up to anybody" *"Is it the sense of responsibility as captain? Or ego as the player? If you're that hell-bent on being that obstinate, tough it out till the very end. Crumble down only after we'll have won!" Kuramochi to Miyuki in chapter 369. *"Die, you pretty guy!" Remarked by Mishima (Yakushi pitcher) in chapter 370. Gallery 058.jpg|Miyuki on his first year at Seidoh 1000153_1383985118487829_1070023065_n.jpg|His view towards pitchers... 005.png|Miyuki at the practice game against Yakushi after the summer tournament Miyuki.png|Miyuki Kazuya 008.png|Miyuki during a game|manga Miyuki2.jpg|Miyuki during a game|anime 016 (1).png|The first-year duo wanting to pitch for him... References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Catcher Category:Seidou High School